With rapid development of broad band wireless access technology and mobile terminal technology, the mobile internet has arisen at the right moment and has become the most fast growing, the most potential and the most promising market. Business based on mobile internet is penetrating into various aspects of our daily lives, such as social intercourse, purchase, financial transactions, livelihood information acquisition or the like. Some mobile internet businesses involve the storing, reading and transmitting of sensitive information (such as privacy of users, ID and password, etc), and a safety mechanism is therefore required for protection.
By providing a safety entity (SE) in a mobile device, a safety protection can be provided to sensitive information. The safety entity means a separate hardware module having a computing and storing function. On one hand, the safety entity is configured to protect the safety of the stored data, and on the other hand, the safety entity further provides an invokable safety mechanism service for an external device. Examples of safety entities include, but are not limited to, SIM card and smart SD card or the like.
A plurality of safety entities are usually installed on one mobile device, and may store identical application programs. Therefore, when an external device requests activating such an application program, the mobile device will face a plurality of options. As can be seen from the above, there is a need for a method which can manage the activation of application programs on a mobile device.